Candre
by Kamon24121
Summary: Beck and Jade are Cat's closest friends and their going out so that makes Cat a little uncomfortable since she's been having problems with her boyfriend Robbie lately. He's been ignoring her so she's not sure what to do. Tori and Andre, her other close friends, have history together...which makes Andre liking her...a bit awkward. What happens when Cat moves on?
1. Chapter 1

Cat's POV

I really love Robbie, but lately he hasn't been talking to me. Tori told me that the other day she bumped into him in the hallway after first period and he said that he only liked me "as a friend."

I looked at her confused and asked, "What did you say exactly?"

She sighed and told me, "I asked Robbie: Do you like Cat? And he said: Yeah. As a friend."

Right then I knew I was crushed. All my feelings for Robbie were just all confused. I didn't know how I felt anymore. He has said this before and that was when we first started secretly dating behind everyone's back, but now he won't even talk to me... Every single day I walk past him and he doesn't even notice me... or does he? Is he just ignoring me? What the heck is going on?

I'm sorry, but I'm just going to give up. I can't wait for him; if he doesn't act like he likes me than I'm moving on. And that's just what I did.

No one's POV

Andre smiled as Cat walked into Sikowitz's classroom.

"Hey Little Red..." he told her.

Cat giggled and waved at him.

"How was your weekend?" he asked coming inside and following her to her seat.

Cat sighed and Andre frowned.

"Bad?" he asked.

Cat simply nodded.

"You know what?" he said and pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen. "Here"

Cat took the paper and unfolded it. Inside Andre had written a number. Cat kept looking at it confused.

"It's my phone number..." Andre explained and laughed nervously.

Cat nodded and folded it back up. Andre nodded back and slowly walked over to his seat.

Andre's POV

I knew she was down and upset. I saw that way she looked at Robbie. I knew it, I just knew that something had happened and she was all broken and sad inside. So I gave her my number and hoped that she'd text me because I just can't stand the way her face looked when she was upset. That sad frown that took over the place where a huge grin would've normally been just killed me inside.

Cat's POV

I didn't know exactly why he gave me that piece of paper with his number on it, but obviously he wanted me to text him... so I did.

Their conversation:

Hi... *cupcake luver*

Cat? stereo heart

Yes? *cupcake luver*

Oh hi wats wrong? stereo heart

What do you mean? *cupcake luver*

I kind of saw how down you were today... stereo heart

Oh... *cupcake luver*

What happened? stereo heart

Okay, but you can't tell ANYONE *cupcake luver*

Ok stereo heart

Robbie... *cupcake luver*

Wat happened? stereo heart

I don't know... he just won't talk to me or even look at me anymore. *cupcake luver*

Well that's not kwl stereo heart

Yeah... *cupcake luver*

You don't deserve to be ignored stereo heart

yeah *cupcake luver*

I can't believe someone as pretty as you is being ignored stereo heart

what? *cupcake luver*

You deserve better. You need someone who will listen to your problems and be there for you at all times stereo heart

:/ *cupcake luver*

I'm here if you want to talk okay? stereo heart

ok *cupcake luver*

ok stereo heart

:] *cupcake luver*

:) stereo heart

The day Tori talked to Robbie in the hall:

:( *cupcake luver*

wat now? :/ stereo heart

He doesn't like me... ;( *cupcake luver*

Robbie? What did he say? stereo heart

Tori said that she asked him if he still liked me and he said "as a friend" *cupcake luver*

aww I'm sorry stereo heart

:/ *cupcake luver*

What can I do to make you feel better? stereo heart

I don't know... I'm sorry I'm crying to you, but Jade is kind of busy with Beck so... yeah *cupcake luver*

It's ok. I'm here for you Little Red! ;] stereo heart

Thanks... :3 *cupcake luver*

Yep :) stereo heart

(no reply for an hour)

Cat? stereo heart

Yeah :/ *cupcake luver*

I don't know if it's the right time to ask this but... stereo heart

what? *cupcake luver*

Ugh, I'm kinda scared stereo heart

Come on! Tell me... :3 *cupcake luver*

Ok stereo heart

Yes? *cupcake luver*

Will you go out with me? stereo heart

Yes :3 *cupcake luver*

kwl :] stereo heart

Ok *cupcake luver*

See you at school tomorrow stereo heart

What about Tori and Robbie? *cupcake luver*

what do you mean? stereo heart

I don't want them to know *cupcake luver*

Well we won't tell anyone then stereo heart

ok... *cupcake luver*

See you tomorrow at school. Goodnight Cat! :] stereo heart

Night Andre 3 :] *cupcake luver*

No one's POV

Andre smiled as Cat walked into the classroom and he followed her in like he always did.

"How was your weekend?" he grinned.

Cat's face burned a crimson red and she just giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

No One's POV

Cat walked home with Andre and stopped at his front door.

"What?" Andre asked looking at her.

Cat looked at the door like it was on fire.

"No one's going to bite!" Andre laughed and went up to his door to open it.

Cat nodded and followed him inside.

Right away Andre smiled at his parents who sat on the couch right when they walked in.

His father had a shocked look on his face and his mother just wouldn't stop smiling.

"What?" Cat asked taking off her coat and handing it to Andre.

Andre took it and hung it up with his coat in the other room.

Cat stood awkwardly by the front door and stared at his parents who were staring back at her.

"Hi," she waved awkwardly.

"Andre… who's this?" his dad asked.

Andre walked back into the living room and clapped his hands together.

"This is Cat. My girlfriend." He smiled.

Cat smiled with him, but frowned when his parents just kept staring at her like she was a crazy alien or something.

"What?" she sighed and looked at Andre confused.

Andre looked at his parents and back at her. "Seriously what?" he asked.

His father looked at Cat again and coughed. "Well…"

Andre groaned and Cat just looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked Andre.

"It's either your hair…or." He stopped mid-sentence.

Cat looked down at herself and what she was wearing… what could be wrong?

She sighed as she realized that it must've been her skin color.

"Is it because I'm not-" she gasped.

Andre sighed. "Is it mom?" he asked a little mad now.

She kind of hid her face from her son, but answered. "A little."

"Mom!" Andre complained. "Come on, look at her. She's sweet and beautiful and I can assure you that she makes me very happy. I love her, okay?"

Cat smiled to herself when she heard that last part.

"So, if you don't mind… we have some homework to do." He told his parents and grabbed Cat's arm.

Cat followed his lead and they went up the steps to his room.

"Homework?" Cat laughed.

"Yeah, I have a song I have to show you. And I was hoping you could help me with it." Andre smiled at her.

Cat nodded and they went over his new song.

"I like it." Cat smiled and played a few of the notes on his piano.

Andre just stared at her.

She stopped in the middle of the song and stared back at him. "What?"

Andre smiled at her. "I just… I didn't know you played."

Cat nodded. "Well, it's something my mom taught me."

She started playing again and Andre just watched the way her fingers hit the keys on his piano.

"You definitely have a gift… and a special mother for teaching you that." He told her afterwards.

Cat nodded again, but this time a tear fell from her eye.

Andre frowned. "What's wrong Little Red?"

"Nothing…" she lied and wiped the tear from her cheek and tried playing again.

Andre walked to the piano and stopped her from playing.

"Tell me." He told her.

Cat sighed and took her hands off the keys. "My mom's dead…"

Andre looked at her shocked. "Oh my god. I had no idea… I'm sorry, Cat."

He hugged her and kissed her head. "Sorry."

Cat leaned her head into his chest and just held it there crying a little, but then stopped and looked at him. "I never told anyone this…"

"I'm sorry. What can I do?" he asked.

Cat shook her head. "I don't know… nothing really."

Andre sighed and kissed her.

A small smile formed on Cat's face. "Okay, that's a little better."

He smiled at her.

Cat's phone vibrated and they heard it.

"You're phone…" Andre said because he remembered that he'd turned his off.

"Okay, give me a second." She told him and checked her phone. "I have to go…" she told him and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Aww…" Andre pouted.

"I know." Cat sighed and went to leave, but Andre pulled her back and kissed her goodbye.

"Sorry." He laughed.

Cat shook her head and kissed him quickly. "It's alright."

She hugged him one more time and ran downstairs, grabbed her coat, said goodbye to Andre's parents and ran out the door to her father.

He was waiting for her in his car.

She hopped in and he drove her home.

"So, you have a boyfriend now?" he asked her.

Cat nodded.

"Talk to me!" he yelled and looked at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Sorry, I forgot… Yes." She told him and looked back at Andre's house disappearing behind them.

"Good." He told her.

Cat looked at her father confused. "Why is that a good thing?"

"Because I have a new girlfriend. Hopefully she'll be your new mom." He told her.

Cat sighed quietly to herself and tried to hold back the tears that wanted to run down her cheeks again.

She bit the inside of her mouth until she tasted blood and forced herself not to cry in front of her father about her mother.

Last time that happened, he'd hit her and told her that her mother was dead and it was something that she had to get over.

But that made her cry even more and even harder so she'd ran up to her bedroom and locked the door so she could cry in her room in peace.

They finally got home and Cat ran upstairs to her room and fell on her bed.

She quickly got back up and went to lock her door.

She did so and fell back on her bed with a sigh.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and noticed that it needed to be charged.

So she plugged it in the charger by her bed and started texting Andre.

Andre was the only person she could turn to now; the only other person who knew about her mother.

The only other person who did know about he real mother was Jade, but she was always too busy with Beck and never answered her texts that much anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Andre: I'm soo sorry about talking about her... :c

Cat: It's fine

Andre: No, it's not. I should've asked or something... I'm sorry.

Cat: OMG please stop apologising. Ur fine...it's okay Andre! :D

Andre: Well... I'm still sorry

Cat: ugh :P

Cat nuzzled her head into her pillow and sighed.

Cat: I'm going to bed okay?

Andre: Of course! Sorry if I'm keeping you up... :/

Cat: Ur not! ;D Night Night Andre! :3

Andre: Goodnight Cat. Sweet Dreams ;3

Cat sighed and turned her bedroom light off.

Finally she fell to sleep and her phone woke her up the next morning.

She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Her phone went off again and she sighed.

"Why's my alarm going off again?" she asked, grabbing her phone and looking at it.

Andre: Good morning beautiful.

Cat stared at the screen of her phone and blinked.

"What?" she said aloud.

Andre: Good morning beautiful.

_Yep, I'm not seeing things._

Cat: Good morning Andre :3

**Later that morning**

Cat walked into Sikowitz's class and Andre wasn't there.

She sat down and looked at Beck.

"Beck..." she whispered.

He looked at her and smiled. "Oh hey, Cat!"

She grinned.

"Where's Andre?" she asked.

"He's backstage..." he told her.

She nodded. "Oh."

He smiled. "Yep, he's singing us a song today."

Cat giggled and clapped her hands together. "Yay! I love songs."

Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"Songs are pretty amazing." Tori grinned.

"Super!" Robbie exclaimed.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, songs are pretty great."

Sikowitz came out from behind the curtain and smiled at everyone.

"Oh, when did the bell ring?" he asked.

The bell rang.

"Now!" Cat giggled.

Sikowitz nodded. "Great job of detecting the ringing of the bell."

"Huh?" everyone asked.

He shook his head and clapped his hands together once. "Nothing. Okay class, Andre's getting ready behind the stage. He's going to be singing for us today for extra credit; if any of you want extra credit then sign your name on this clipboard..." he bend down and picked up a clipboard at his feet and showed it to everyone.

They nodded.

"This will be over here..." he told them, hopping off of stage and posting it to one of the bulletten boards on the side of the classroom.

Cat giggled. "It's red!"

Sikowitz looked at it closely. "Why yes it is Cat!"

Everyone laughed.

"Sikowitz!" Andre yelled.

He ran back to Andre. "What do you need?" he asked.

"A new guitar..." Andre sighed, turning his over and letting the soda come out of the hole.

"What is that?" Sikowitz asked about the liquid.

Andre sniffed it. "Soda. Grape soda...I think."

Sikowitz looked at it and scooped some up in his hand and tasted it. "Indeed it is."

Andre looked at his teacher confused. "Okay then...uh can I sing now?" he asked.

Sikowitz nodded.

Andre stood there.

"Aren't you singing?" Sikowitz asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I need that guitar..." he told him.

"What guitar?" Sikowitz asked.

Andre sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I'll sing acopella."

He walked past his teacher and sat down on the stool in the middle of the stage.

"Hey guys," he said into the mic. "I'm going to sing Justin Bieber's song As Long As You Love Me."

Robbie and Beck made faces.

"I know, I know, but Sikowitz wanted to know if we could make his songs sound differently and make them our own." he told them. "It's a lot of hard work but-"

"Now stop your babling. Sing!" Sikowitz comanded, cutting Andre off.

Andre nodded.

"As long as you love me..." he began.

Everyone swayed back and forth and seemed to enjoy the song and at the end Cat giggled and jumped up to hug him.

She ran to the stage and hugged him. "That was amazing Andre!" she cried.

He chuckled. "Thanks Little Red."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Amazing Andre!" she giggled.

He looked at her and they stood there awkwardly in front of everyone just staring into each other's eyes.

"Kiss already!" Jade called out.

Cat giggled and blinked at Andre. "Should-"

Before she could get the ending of her question out, he kissed her.

"Aww..." everyone exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at lunch Cat and Andre walked towards the table together and everyone but Tori and Robbie smiled at them.

"How are the two new lovebirds doing?" Beck asked, hugging Jade and kissing her.

Jade smirked. "Yeah..."

Cat giggled. "Great!" she exclaimed.

Tori looked away from Andre.

"She's the cutest little thing..." Andre grinned, putting down his tray and taking hers for her and putting it down as well.

"Thanks Andre," Cat giggled, kissing his cheek.

"No, thank you!" he gushed and kissed her.

She grinned and they both sat down and started their lunch.

Robbie looked away from the new and obviously happy couple and tried finishing his lunch as fast as he could.

Once he finished, he got up and dashed away.

"What was that about?" Tori asked, finally realizing Robbie had left so quickly.

Everyone shrugged.

Tori sighed and nibbled on her last few pieces of lettuce before getting up and leaving herself.

The two couples shrugged to each other and continued eating up until the bell.

Beck walked Jade to her next class and Andre walked Cat to hers.

"Thank you," Cat giggled, getting up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"No you don't!" Principal Hellen cried, pulling them apart. "To class Miss Valentine..."

Cat nodded.

She sneaked an airkiss to Andre when Hellen wasn't looking.

Andre chuckled quietly to himself and pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket for safe-keeping.

Elsewhere, Tori sighed in the hall.

She was already far too late to go to class and right now she didn't really care.

She didn't really want to go to class and see her friend's happy face.

Cat had taken her ex boyfriend, once again, and Tori was trying her hardest not to mess with things this time.

_He's happy. And Cat's happy! They're perfect for each other... Cat's happy again._

She sighed; who was she kidding?

She couldn't do this.

As she walked through the hall someone ran past her, bumping her bag, and her bag fell off of her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice cried out.

Tori looked up.


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie smiled down at her.

She sighed and took her bag. "Thanks..."

He nodded. "Well, see ya later I guess..."

"Maybe," She shrugged.

He looked at her confused.

"I might just go home early..." she sighed. "This day is getting to me."

He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Me too."

Tori looked at him.

"Cat and Andre," Robbie whispered. "I've liked Cat since the day I moved onto her block and now she's dating someone else...again. I just hate it!"

Tori bit her lip and nodded. "And Andre is my ex boyfriend... I mean, Cat's dating my other ex boyfriend, but this time it's really bothering me for some reason."

Robbie nodded. "Well, see you later or see you tomorrow..." he chuckled and pat her head before walking off in the hall to the bathroom.

She smiled after him and sighed.

Looking around the empty halls, she finally decided to just skip class and the rest of the day all together and hide in the janitor's closet.

The Janitor never seemed to mind...he always did odd things like sniff her and ask her which broom he should use for the job he was about to do, but he never seemed to mind when she stayed in there.

A Few Hours Later

Tori woke by the pounding on the door.

"Ugh," she groaned and sat up in the corner of the janitor's closet and stretched, rubbing her eyes. "Who is it?"

"Robbie," he cried. "Please let me in!"

Tori didn't hesitate to do so.

She opened the door and Robbie came running in.

"What happened?" Tori asked, looking down at his ripped pants.

One of the legs were ripped off from the knee down and there was a little scratch on his shin with a little hint of fresh blood.

Tori could tell who it was from even from a mile away; the scratch and blood gave it away and the straight line on the pants was even more obvious.

"What did you do to upset Jade?" she asked, looking up at Robbie's scared face after he shut the door and quickly locked it behind him.

Robbie shrugged. "Well, I may have told her the truth...my feelings that is."

Tori gasped and listened closely for the rest of his story.

"I told her that I liked Cat and that I have liked her for a long time now and she asked me why hadn't I asked her out sooner. I told her that I didn't know. She called me a few unchoice words and I ran past her and tried to talk to Cat. That's when she came out of no where and ripped off my pants leg with her scissors and scratched me in the process..." he looked down at his leg. "Ugh, it's bleeding! My shin is bleeding!"

Tori looked at it and sighed.

She got up and walked over to the little first aid kit that the janitor had showed her when she cut her hand on her locker one day.

"Big or small?" she asked, pulling out the bandaids and showing them to him.

He sighed. "It doesn't matter..."

She picked the big one and put the rest away.

Unpealing the plastic, she carefully put the bandaid on his shin and pressed it down on his skin as carefully and painlessly as she could.

"Thanks," he said and gave her a small smile.

She looked up into his eyes and nodded. "No problem Robbie, anytime."

There was a knock on the door and Jade peeped her head in.

Robbie was up like a bullet and running to the corner.

"How did you get in?" he asked in horror. "It was locked."

Jade smirked and pulled out a set of keys, dangling them back and forth slowly. "I have my ways of getting into places I'm not allowed to..." she told him.

Robbie gulped.

"What are you going to do now that you're here?" Tori asked.

Jade looked at her. "I should ask you two the same question...seeing that you two were in here before me and it was quiet as a mouse when I arrived."

Tori rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Nothing was going on and nothing is going to go on."

Jade nodded. "Uh huh, sure..." she crossed her arms and looked from Robbie to Tori and back again. "Nothing happened...of course. That's what they all say."

Robbie groaned. "Seriously Jade, leave. We're just friends here!"

Jade sighed and uncrossed her arms, getting ready to turn around and leave like she was told. "Alright. Alright..." she turned around and left.

Tori looked back at Robbie and sighed.

"I head that!" Jade smirked, popping her head back inside the doorway.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Just leave West!" he pointed to the hall.

Tori covered her mouth and rose her eyebrows in shock, trying not to laugh.

Jade snarled and turned on her heel and walked back to class.

Tori sighed and shut the door, locking it once again. "So why are you still in here?" she asked.

Robbie looked at her and shrugged. "I just don't want to be around all of the happy couples..."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know how you feel."

"They seem to be everywhere!" Robbie cried.

"I know!" Tori exclaimed.

They looked at each other for an awkward moment and Robbie slowly walked towards her.

"Would you mind if I..?" he asked, once he was close enough and slowly bent down.

She didn't say anything so she must not have been protesting.

She closed her eyes.

Just inches from her lips Robbie backed away.

Bang!

Someone had bumped into the door.

Tori opened her eyes and looked up at Robbie with a questioning look. "Was that..?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, someone just banged into the door..."

She backed away from the door just as it flew open.


End file.
